Parental Concern
by What's'SupWitChu
Summary: A fill for the Sherlock Prompt meme. Greg is suprised to learn that John and Sherlock are now in a relationship, so he invites John out to have a 'serious' talk. Mystrade and Johnlock!


**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Here is another fill for a prompt on the Sherlock Meme website. As ever I worry about OOCness, but I hope that you enjoy and this is something like what the OP was looking for XD**

**Prompt: **After finding out that John and Sherlock are together Lestrade asks John out for a private drink. John thinks he's about to be warned off, again. Instead Lestrade explains that despite what he says Sherlock is, well sensitive, and if John hurts him he'll regret it. Like they'll never find the body regret it.  
>Bonus points if Lestrade then goes home to Mycroft and they share a bit of parental concern over John's worthiness.<p>

**Reviews are highly appreciated :) xx**

* * *

><p>Greg was exhausted by the time he returned home that night and was seriously considering acquiring a safety harness - like those used on rambunctious children - for Sherlock. He, of course, always appreciated the younger man's help and cared for him dearly, but sometimes Sherlock's over enthusiasm or apparent lack of respect was wearisome.<p>

The detective inspector enjoyed winding down after a long day by cooking a nice evening meal for himself and his loving partner, Mycroft. He hadn't much felt like cooking for his cheating ex-wife when he lived with her, but now he had his politician and it was the happiest he'd been in a long time.

After chopping some vegetables and leaving them to boil, Greg leant back against the work top and allowed himself to indulge in a cool bottle of beer.

About ten minutes later the sound of the front door opening signalled Mycroft's return. The politician came into the kitchen and greeted his partner with a warm smile that only Greg was permitted to see and a peck on the cheek - something definitely reserved for the DI.

"Hey, love, how was your day?" Greg asked.

"Oh, it was tedious enough." Mycroft said as he filled the kettle for his own after work beverage. "I had a mound of campaign work to do and then I had a lunch meeting with the prime minister, and I visited my brother in hopes of help with a case but I was, as expected, rejected. He confessed he was finally in a relationship with doctor Watson..."

Greg's eyes widened and the beer he had been sipping on sprayed out of his mouth in a shocked fountain.

"You didn't think it was best to start with that?" He asked as he patted his chest to prevent further coughing.

"Well, I didn't think it was such a surprise." Mycroft shrugged as he continued to make his cup of tea. "Granted, John reacted the same way when we announced our relationship."

"It's a pretty big deal." Greg assured him. "I mean god knows they've been dancing around it long enough, it's about time they made it official."

"Mmm" Mycroft mused. "Of course I shall have to whisk John away for one of our pleasant chats" he said with a smirk. "He should know the consequences of causing my brother any upset."

"Erm...no offence, love, and I know Sherlock is your baby brother and you mean the best at heart, but your talks can be somewhat... intimidating at times, and we don't want to scare John off." Greg explained tentatively. "Maybe let me handle this one, eh? I have concerns too."

"I suppose you're right" Mycroft conceded after a few moments of pondering. "I do not wish to disrupt their potential happiness. You have the erm...people skills in this instance."

Greg smiled at his partner lovingly and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm going to get changed" the elder Holmes announced after relishing in their tender moment.

As Mycroft headed upstairs Greg pulled out his mobile and hit dial on John's number.

"Hey, mate" the DI said cheerily once the doctor had answered. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink later tonight, just us two. I think we have some catching up to do."

* * *

><p>John entered the pub to find Greg already sat at a table, beer waiting for him.<p>

"Thanks, mate" John said with a grateful smile as he sat down and picked up the chilled bottle.

"No problem, it's all on me tonight" Greg said raising his bottle. "To you and Sherlock."

"Ah, yeah" John said with a sheepish smile, and they clinked their bottles together before taking a sip.

"So, what happened?" Greg asked curiously.

"Oh, well it was Sherlock actually." John said; he was surprised by Lestrade's lack of shock as the policeman simply nodded. "He just sort of...asked me if I wanted to be more than his blogger. I said yes, of course."

"So, it's what you really want?" The DI enquired with an encouraging gaze.

"Yes" John replied sternly and a little bit exasperated. "Look, Greg, I've already had enough of Anderson and Donovan today trying to warn me away. I know Sherlock is...different, but that's maybe one of the things I..."

"No! God, John, no. I'm happy for the two of you, really. This isn't some dig at Sherlock." Greg assured him. "And believe me, I will be having words with Donovan and Anderson." He added in his boss like manner.

"Good, cheers" John said, taking another sip of beer, but he was still a little dubious.

"The thing is..." Greg started and paused as he considered the most carful way to word things. "I don't have any kids, but ever since I met Sherlock I've taken pride in him as if he were my own. I believe that beneath all the talk and, well, sass, Sherlock can be sensitive about certain things and certain people, even if he only shows it in his own special Sherlock way."

"So in short..?" John prompted.

"I think that Sherlock really likes you and he can be vulnerable, so, if you ever hurt the lad I love like my son, Mycroft will be the least of your problems."

"Right, thanks for the heads up." John said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, that was harsh." Greg claimed feeling embarrassed.

He'd just done exactly what he'd warned Mycroft against, but he'd always had a protective flair when it came to Sherlock. He was relieved, however, that John seemed more amused than offended.

"It's okay, I get it." The doctor said with a dismissive hand wave. "Trust me, the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt Sherlock."

"I know" Greg said with a smile. "You know, it would be great if we could start meeting up more like this. I still feel I don't know much about you,"

"Yeah, that would be great." John agreed. "I'm sure we'll need it."

Greg laughed. "True. We have successfully courted the Holmes brothers."

"Which means we have powers beyond this earth" John quipped.

* * *

><p>When Greg returned home he caught Mycroft tutting disapprovingly at some political question show on the TV as he nursed a glass of wine. The DI paused with a soft smile on his face to admire the view before moving over and plonking himself down next to his partner, planting a big kiss on the younger man's cheek.<p>

"Well, how was your evening?" Mycroft inquired.

"It was pretty good" Greg replied. "I told John to be carful, and he is really head over heels for your brother. I can tell. He promised he wouldn't do anything to Sherlock and I'm greatly inclined to believe him."

" 's good." Mycroft said stiffly before taking a drink of wine.

Greg prided himself in being able to tell when something was wrong with the apparently emotionless partner - only he knew differently.

"It's okay to be concerned, love." Greg assured him as he wrapped an arm around Mycroft's shoulders. "John will be good for Sherlock. He doesn't expect him to change, he likes Sherlock the way he is."

"I know" Mycroft said with a light smile. "He has proven to be loyal and trustworthy it's just...Other people have always struggled to understand Sherlock and I. I've never thought Sherlock to be purposefully vicious - unless towards a criminal. I just hope John understands that."

"I'm sure he does" Greg said as he gave Mycroft's shoulder a light squeeze. "I care a lot about Sherlock too, and I believe he and John are worthy of each other."

"Yes. I believe you are right." Mycroft conceded. "Thank you" he said with a rare smile as he pecked his partner's lips.

"Now, let me prove I'm worthy of you." Greg quipped.


End file.
